Si... (Kipling)
[[Archivo:Kipling If (Doubleday 1910).jpg|thumb|Edición de Si por Doubleday Page and Company, Garden City, New York, 1910.]] «'Si...'» (originalmente "If—") es un poema escrito en 1896 por el autor inglés Rudyard Kipling, que en aquel momento contaba con 31 años. Fue publicado por primera vez en el «Brother Square Toes», capítulo de Rewards and Fairies, colección de poemas y relatos de Kipling de 1910. Como también ocurriera con Invictus, obra de William Ernest Henley, se trata de una memorable evocación del estoicismo de la era victoriana. Su reconocimiento internacional queda patente por el gran número de versiones y parodias que ha inspirado, así como por la amplia popularidad que todavía hoy tiene especialmente entre los británicos (tal es así que fue votado el poema favorito de los británicos en una encuesta organizada por la BBC en 1995). Uno de sus versos, «''If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster and treat those two impostors just the same''» («Si te encuentras con el Triunfo y la Derrota y a estos dos impostores los tratas de igual forma») está escrito en la pared de la entrada de jugadores de la pista central del torneo británico de tenis de Wimbledon. El poema completo fue leído por Roger Federer y Rafael Nadal para un vídeo promocional de la final masculina de Wimbledon de 2008. Según el propio Kipling en su autobiografía Something of Myself, publicado póstumamente en 1937, el poema fue inspirado por el Dr. Leander Starr Jameson, quien en 1895 lideró una incursión de las fuerzas británicas contra los Boers en Sudáfrica, que por ello fue llamada la «Incursión de Jameson».Fordham.edu: Modern History Sourcebook Este evento incrementó las tensiones que finalmente desembocaron en la Segunda Guerra Anglo-Bóer. La prensa británica, sin embargo, retrató a Jameson como un héroe en medio del desastre. El poema Traducciones «Si...» ha sido traducido a numerosos idiomas. Es digno de destacar la traducción al Idioma Birmano, la lengua madre del país de la ciudad en la que se desarrollaba otra obra maestra de Kipling, «Mandalay». Fue traducido por el ganador del Premio Nobel de la Paz, Aung San Suu Kyi. Otro ganador del Premio Nobel, el yugoslavo Ivo Andrić, también tradujo dicho poema a su lengua madre. Algunas traducciones son: * Në munç, al albanés por Fan S. Noli * A Kae Ywaet, al birmano por Aung San Suu Kyi * Ako…, al serbio-croata por Ivo Andrić * Když, al checo por Otokar Fischer * Indien, al holandés por J.M. de Vries de Waal[http://4umi.com/kipling/if/nl.htm 4umi.com: Indien, Kipling translated] * Als, al holandés por Karel Jonckheere * Wenn, al alemán por Izzy Cartwell * Tu seras un homme, mon fils, al francés por André Maurois en 1918 * Si..., al francés por Jules Castier en 1949 * Ha, al húngaro por Gábor DevecseriTau.ac.il: Comments on Two Hungarian Translations y por Kosztolányi Dezső * Se, al italiano por Dario Fonti * Si..., al latín (anónimo) * Ja, al letón (anónimo)E-Mistika * Vitanao ve?, al magalache por Rajaona Andriamananjarahttp://worldlibrary.net/eBooks/Wordtheque/mg/AAAAAF.TXT * Hvis, al noruego por André Bjerke * Se, al portugués por Guilherme de AlmeidaFolha Online 5/5/2007 * Dacă, al rumano, por Dan DuţescuRudyard Kipling — IF / DACĂ * Заповедь, al ruso por M. LozinskyLib.ru: Five Russian versions * Keď, al eslovaco por Ľubomír Feldek[http://pravda.newtonit.sk/tisk.asp?cache=569678: Keď published in Pravda (line breaks are missing)] * Si... al español por Manuel AlfonsecaPágina web de Manuel Alfonseca * Eğer, al turco por Bülent Ecevit * Nếu, al vietnamita por Nguyễn Viết Thắng. Referencias Enlaces externos * Lectura de «If—» en Wikimedia * Animación tipográfica de «If—», de George Horne's (leído por Des Lynam) * Grabación libre de «If—», en LibriVox.org Categoría:Poemas de Rudyard Kipling cs:Když (poezie) de:If— en:If— it:Se (poesia) nl:If— no:If— ro:If— ru:Если… sq:Në munç vi:Nếu